InuYasha?
by crazyanimefreak15
Summary: A one shot. You have to read to find out...Rated for blood refrence.


**Another story by me. Again, review and tell me how to change it.**

**Disclaimer: No Inu-Yasha is not mine(dang).**

**

* * *

**

**Inu-Yasha?**

The demon walked away leaving Inu-Yasha lying in a crimson-colored puddle.

"Inu-Yasha?" I whispered, as, if I spoke to loud, the demon would come back and kill us all. He continued to lie motionless. In my head, I knew, even if my heart rejected.

"Inu-Yasha! Inu-Yasha, _get up!" _I yelled at him. The tears building up in my eyes began to blur my vision. I wiped them away. Not wanting to miss him get up. He_ had_ to get up.

Finally, my legs responded, and I began to walk towards him. My body felt numb, and I was deaf to the whole world. I didn't hear my friends sobbing uncontrollably. I didn't hear them yell to Inu-Yasha that they were sorry they failed to protect him. I didn't see them either. I saw nothing. Not the ground, not the sky, nothing. Nothing but Inu-Yasha lying there.

It seemed like an eternity until I finally managed to get to him. His eyes were closed. His silver hair started to turn red from the blood that he laid in. His own blood. _'See?'_ my mind sneered at me. _'There's no way that **anyone** can lose that much blood and live.'_ I shook my head and that dislodged the tears that again started to build up. _'But he's not **just anyone**_._ He's **Inu-Yasha!** He's **my** Inu-Yasha!'_ I retorted as I fell to my knees at his head. The tears now falling fast. _'See? You know it's true. You're even crying.' _My mind taunted. "NO! HE'S NOT DEAD! INU-YASHA, DAMMIT, OPEN YOUR EYES **_NOW_**!" I yelled, not even realizing that I did. I tightly closed my eyes. **_"INU-YASHA!_** I SAID OPEN YOUR EYES!" I continued to sob.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked down at Inu-Yasha. He never moved. And his eyes were still close. My eyes traced down to the fresh hole in his chest. Blood continued to fall from it. Making the puddle that I sat in, bigger. I didn't care that I sat in his blood. I didn't care that it stained my skirt. I told him once that I could never be disgusted by his blood. And I wasn't! I bent over to lay my head on his chest. There was no rise and fall. There was no breath on my skin. I grabbed his hand. Hoping to feel the warmth of his skin. But, all I felt was coldness.

I sat up, and the tears fell harder. _'See? He's dead. And no matter what, you aren't going to change that fact.' _My mind laughed as the voice faded. "He's gone." I whispered. Hoping, with all my body and soul, that this was just a dream. That I'll wake up and see him watching me from his resting spot in a tree. But, nothing happened.

A sudden crack of a twig brought me back to reality. I looked up to see Kikyo looking down at me and Inu-Yasha. "Do not worry for him. I'll go with him and help him make it to hell. I'll stay with him until you join us." She said in her emotionless voice. "Thank-you." The words fell from my mouth before I could stop them. I don't know. This comforted me more than anything anyone else could say. I bent over and kissed Inu-Yasha's cold, lifeless lips. The kiss lasted no longer than a moment.

I looked back at Kikyo as she turned and started to raise her hands to the sky. "Wait!" I called. Kikyo turned and looked at me. A look of shock crossed her face. "Thank-you, Kikyo. Please tell Inu-Yasha I said good-bye, and…that…I love him."A smile crossed Kikyo's face. She nodded and started to pray to the gods to take her back to the world where she belongs. I took one last look at the one man I loved. With everything I was, I loved him. But I never got the chance to tell him. And now, I couldn't tell him myself.

The tears fell as I joined my friends in mourning. With his head on my lap, I remembered everything. All my memories of him, I wrote down in my journal and soon, everyone knew who Inu-Yasha was. Everyone knew that he's not just a haft-breed. He was a lost soul looking for acceptance. And I waited for the day that I would return to him.


End file.
